


With all my thoughts and all my faults [TRADUCCIÓN]

by Evangeline_Evans



Category: X Company (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline_Evans/pseuds/Evangeline_Evans
Summary: Un pequeño extracto de uno de los días de Tom; completo con un descubrimiento, un viejo amigo, y la presencia general de armarios.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [with all my thoughts and all my faults](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968566) by [myhomeistheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhomeistheshire/pseuds/myhomeistheshire). 



> ¡Aquí estoy otra vez! Esta es una traducción que había querido hacer desde hace tiempo y ya por fin recibí la aprobación de la autora. ¡YEY!  
> No es algo largo o muy enrevesado, sólo... bueno, un pequeño vistazo a uno de los días de Tom.   
> Hay presencia de armarios, tanto metafóricos como literales.

Tom y Neil están caminando a la tienda de comestibles cuando una mano se posa en el hombro de Neil y le da la vuelta.

“¡Neil! Neil Mackay, que me condenen." Tom se vuelve a ver al interlocutor; un hombre de unos treinta años con el pelo rubio y ojos increíblemente azules.

"Frederick." el reconocimiento de Neil es menos que amable - Tom puede ver sus hombros tensándose, su cuerpo asumiendo de forma automática una postura de lucha-o-huida. "¿Qué te trae a París?"

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo." Frederick responde con una amplia sonrisa, y sus ojos se mueven a Tom. "Es este..."

"Un amigo." La voz de Neil es rápida y mordaz, y Tom no está seguro de por qué está tan tenso pero sabe que si Neil no quiere hablar con esta persona, no debería hacerlo.

"Tú sabe, Neil, tuvimos algunos buenos momentos, tiempos atrás" Frederick es incoherente - Tom empieza a sospechar que está borracho, a pesar de que lo está escondido bien hasta el momento. "Tú, yo, ese lugar detrás de los cuarteles-"

Neil se aleja.

Tom le sigue, casi corriendo para mantener el rápido ritmo del otro hombre. "Entonces, ¿qué fue eso?" pregunta, echando un vistazo a Neil. Está esperando una respuesta críptica, o ninguna en absoluto - lo que no se esperaba es que ser arrastrado a un callejón y arrojado contra una pared, un antebrazo presionando el aire de su garganta.

"¿Que - demonios?" Jadea, pero Neil no quita la presión.

"Ni una palabra." Dice en voz baja, y por un breve instante Tom piensa que está bromeando, que todo esto es una especie de broma extraña. Él deja escapar una risa ahogada, y luego todo el aire sólo - se va.

No puede respirar, no puede moverse, no puede pensar más allá de la necesidad de un solo soplo de aire -

"Una palabra de esto a alguien y juro por Dios que te mataré." Neil sisea con fuerza, antes de dejar caer el brazo a su lado.

Tom se desploma al suelo, jadeando y boqueando. Y entonces todo lo que puede pensar es en la razón por la que Neil, _Neil_ , haría algo así, y -

Oh. _Oh_.

"Yo nunca le diría a nadie." Tose al final, una vez que es capaz de tomar unas pocas respiraciones. "Yo - nunca. Nunca dejaría que te hicieran daño."

Neil le mira con algo parecido a la comprensión y la tristeza en sus ojos mientras agarra la mano de Tom y le ayuda a ponerse de pie. "Lo siento." Murmura, agachando la cabeza contra su pecho.

"No lo hagas." Tom responde, y lo dice en serio. "Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo." Algo sobre las palabras _Yo hubiera_ retumba en su cabeza por un segundo. Él lo atribuye a la falta de oxígeno.

 

TC/NM

 

Cuando vuelven, Tom deja que Neil le explique a Aurora su falta de víveres y el floreciente moratón alrededor de su cuello, mientras él se mete en el armario de la limpieza en la parte trasera de la vivienda. (Es un armario de escobas bastante grande, y se ha convertido en el lugar al que todo el mundo va cuando necesita algo de espacio.)

No puede sacar las palabras _tú, yo, ese lugar detrás de los cuarteles_ de la cabeza por alguna razón. Eso, combinado con la mirada en la cara de Neil - miedo, y algo más - es suficiente para hacer que no quieren dejar el cuarto de las escobas nunca más.

¿Y si algo está mal con él? Y si él - y si Neil -

Deja escapar un suspiro profundo, y entierra su cabeza en sus manos.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand END!  
> Recordad pasaros por el trabajo original y dejar un pequeño comentario, aunque sea en español (¡los traductores existen y los autores están felices de recibir vuestro apoyo!)


End file.
